


Stabby reactions

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2019, language barrier? What language barrier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Finally finding Onni doesn't end as they had planned.





	Stabby reactions

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober-prompt "Stab Wound"
> 
> Enjoy? :D

Everything is a flurry when they find him. It happens by accident – Emil slips down a hill, somehow managing to not fall on his ass and then he bursts through the bushes with a yelp. Onni whips around, his eyes are closed to avoid getting taken over by the kade and his hands grips the javelin he has been carrying since he got away from Väinö's checkpoint. He tugs at the javelin, can feel that it's stuck in something. A gasp leaves Emil's mouth, his knees grow weaker and the only thing holding him up is the spear in his stomach.

Lalli comes through the bushes next. A yelp leaves his lips before he can stop it and he rushes forward. He calls out Onni's name as his hands grab Emil and Onni opens his eyes. He lets go of the spear and Emil starts falling to the ground, Lalli trying and failing to guide him and the javelin pressing through him. Sigrun is there as well. She holds Emil up easily, her gaze dancing between the spear sticking out of her right hand warrior and the weird Finn they've been hunting. Onni takes a step back as Mikkel and Reynir also joins the scene. Reynir rushes to Onni's side, Mikkel stops infront of Emil. Emil's eyes darts between all off them. His breathing is shallow and it's worrying Lalli, but Mikkel looks at the spear, at the entry and exit point, and concludes that the lungs aren't injured.

”Get it out”, Emil breathes out, panic clear in his voice and Mikkel shakes his head.

”It's what's keeping your blood where it should be.”

Lalli gives Emil's arm a gentle squeeze. Onni and Reynir are talking, Reynir tries to calm Onni down and Onni is almost going into panic as well because he just killed Lalli's friend how could he? Emil isn't dead yet, but he will be if they can't help him, if they can't get the spear out and clean the wound and stitch him up. Lalli looks at Mikkel, his eyes wide and vulnerable. Sigrun helps Emil down, lays him on his left side. Emil's face is scrunched up in pain and discomfort and Mikkel kneels infront of him, pulls the backpack off his back and starts going through it. Onni pulls free from Reynir's hands, pulls his knife free from his belt and sinks down behind Emil, starts shortening the end sticking out of Emil's back. Emil winces with every miniscule movement of the spear and Lalli grabs his hand, wants to relieve him of any pain but unable to do more.

Reynir and Sigrun watches them, stands guard incase something would be lured there by their sounds and movements or the smell of blood that's starting to leak from Emil's wounds. Mikkel grabs the spear, looks Emil in the eyes. Emil clenches his eyes shut and Onni puts one hand on Emil's shoulder and one on his hip, pressing him against the ground.

”Ready?” Mikkel asks.

Emil doesn't have time to answer before Mikkel pulls the javelin out. The dark, wet spots on Emil's clothes are growing bigger and Mikkel nearly rips them off him before the javelin even falls to the ground. Emil's fingers squeeze around Lalli's hand. Lalli stares at the blood, at the wound. Sigrun presses against the wound on Emil's back and Emil screams. Onni backs away again, considers leaving, but Lalli and Reynir catch his gaze and he slumps down, hides his face in his hands. Mikkel bites his lip, stares at the wound. Cleans it to the best of his abilities.

”I don't think any organs have been ruptured.”

He isn't sure. Lalli grips Emil's hand tighter.

”You're gonna be fine”, Sigrun orders.

Emil tries to speak but only a squeak comes out. Lalli pulls his fingers through Emil's hair to calm him down. Reynir crouches next to Onni, wraps an arm around his shoulders. Mikkel presses a towel against the wound on Emil's stomach to get it to stop bleeding.

Five painfully slow minutes pass. No one says anything. Lalli watches as Emil gets paler and starts shivering. He can't do anything to help. Mikkel removes the towel, nods and dresses the wound. Does the same with the wound on Emil's back. Wraps bandages around him to keep the dressings in place. Finally done. Mikkel falls down on his ass, lets out a deep sigh of relief. Sigrun pats Emil's shoulder before getting up.

"Told you you'd be fine."

Lalli pulls off his cloak, wraps it around Emil and places Emil's head in his lap. Emil is out, fallen asleep or unconscious due to exhaustion and pain.

”Alright, we're gonna... He needs... woo.” Mikkel lets out another breath and lies down on his back. ”That was... actually scary.” He takes a deep breath and turns to Onni. ”Are you ready to head back or is there a reason you are out here?”

”I still need to find It...”

”No idea what that is but okay then.” Mikkel actually wants to argue, wants to get Emil back to civilization. But he has everything he needs to take care of the wounds out here. ”We'll have to stay put for a couple of days, Emil needs to rest up before we can force him to move.”

Onni wants to protest, wants to tell them to return, to let him handle this matter on his own. They aren't supposed to be here, they if they weren't here then Lalli's friend wouldn't have gotten injured. If he had only opened his eyes for a fraction of a second before attacking... He takes a shaky breath, nods. Reynir helps him to his feet.

”There's a camping spot near the river. It's as safe as it can be out here.”

Mikkel nods, pushes himself off the ground. He'll ask more about ”it” later, for now his only concern is getting Emil to the camping spot. Lalli looks at him as he gets up, worry still visible in his eyes and Mikkel tries to shoot him a reassuring smile. Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I completely forgot about Kitty throughout the whole story. Don't worry, she's there and running around them all! Maybe hunting a butterfly or something.


End file.
